This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having comparators.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an image sensor includes an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry may be coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
The circuitry used for reading out image signals from the image pixels may include a comparator. The comparator may compare signals from the pixel to reference signals to determine the value of the signals from the pixel. Conventional comparators may use multiple stages that each consume power. The comparators may therefore undesirably increase power consumption in the image sensor.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for comparators in image sensors.